The invention relates to the field of supports, and in this case, a support for securing a plurality of hair accessories, including barrettes, hair bands and clips to a door knob of similar place for hanging the device.
The devices comprises a series of fabric loops in connection with a softer fabric in the shape of a pillow that is in the center and in connection with all of the loops. Hair accessories, e.g. barrettes, clips and hair bands may be held on the pillow and the various sized loops so that they can be readily removed as needed and when not in use the hair accessories will store neatly and out the way.
One of the motivating reasons for the creation of the invention was to find a way to organize and keep straight such hair accessories while still keeping them in a manner that can be readily accessed. Keeping that in mind, one of the advantages of the invention is that it can be hung on a doorknob or a similar out of the way place for safe keeping the hair accessories and to allow them to be accessed as needed.
Hair accessories are, of course, used for grooming the hair and giving it a more generally attractive appearance. As such, it should come as no surprise that fashion conscious females are the largest purchasers of such accessories and they typically have longer hair and maybe somewhat more trendy and fashion conscious about their hair. Thus it is typically that many females (and perhaps some males) will come to acquire a large menagerie of hair accessories to fit many different occasions.
Such accessories are, of course, in keeping with the latest in fashion trends and general stylishness as applied to hair styles. With that in mind, the device described herein is somewhat fashionable as it generally provides a fabric type of device that can be manufactured in many different styles and colors. The device should be somewhat stylish when consideration is given to the final purchaser who is likely to be a fashion conscious person.